Big Brother 5
Big Brother 5 '''is the fifth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "''Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes *'Gender Ratio:' For the first time ever, there are more females than males. *'Houseguest Table Update:' Competition and Voting strikes on the houseguest table are combined and reflected as one column. *'Exit Interviews:' After each person's eviction, Eva conducts an exit interview with the evictee and it is then posted in the Viewing Lounge. Twists *'VIP:' Each week, the runner-up of the Head of Household competition and another houseguest of their choosing will become VIPs for the week and cannot be nominated for eviction. VIP access may also be gained through other ways. *'Yap's Bar:' Former Big Brother houseguest, Yap will be a bartender for a week and will serve drinks to three houseugests. Each drink has a positive or negative effect to the houseguest in the next HOH competition. These effects are a large bonus, a disadvantage, and ineligibility to compete together with a Memory Wall Picture makeover. *'Diamond Power of Veto:' During Week 4, houseguests were given the option to participate for Head of Household or a secret power, which was the Diamond Power of Veto. Jessica won and she ended up using it on George Week 5 and replacing him with Daniel. Episodes Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! Nominees (pre-veto) | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | |- ! Power of Veto Holder | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | rowspan="2" | None |- ! Nominees (post-veto) | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | colspan="20" |- ! colspan="16" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Felix | Patrick | | Szymon | | colspan="2" |Daniel | | Zach | Asa | | George | | Emma | | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left" | Jessica | | | Szymon | Jamie | colspan="2" |Daniel | | | | Jennifer | | Emma | | |- | align="left" | Hannah | | HLC | Emma | Emma | colspan="2" |Daniel | Mia | Zach | | | | Alex | | | |- | align="left" | Emma | Patrick | Mia | | | colspan="2" | | | Asa | Jennifer | George | | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left" | Alex | Patrick | HLC | | Emma | colspan="2" | Mia | | Asa | Jennifer | Hannah | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left" | George | Patrick | | | Jamie | colspan="2" |Daniel | | Zach | Asa | | | colspan="3" | |- | align="left" | Jennifer | | HLC | Szymon | Jamie | colspan="2" | Emma | Zach | | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left" | Asa | Patrick | HLC | Szymon | | colspan="2" |Daniel | Emma | | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left" | Zach | Patrick | HLC | Szymon | Emma | colspan="2" | Mia | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left" | Mia | Patrick | | | Jamie | colspan="2" | | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Daniel | | Mia | | | colspan="2" | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Jamie | | Mia | Emma | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Szymon | Patrick | Mia | | colspan="12" |- | align="left" | HLC | Patrick | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Patrick | | colspan="14" |- | colspan="21" |- ! Evicted | | | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Note: In Week 2, HLC was given a penalty vote for taking and posting screenshots. In Week 5, Jessica used the Diamond Power of Veto to remove George from the block and replaced him with Daniel. In Week 9, Jennifer was given a penalty vote for taking and posting screenshots. Links *'Big Brother Season 5 Forum' Category:Seasons